My Heart, Your Home (A Jelsa Fanfiction)
by HebCreeper
Summary: Elsa is threatening to isolate herself from Anna for striking her again. Jack comes to help her from fear and darkness. Will love blossom between the two? Or will there relationship stay through business? Jack has to try and keep his powers but also safe Elsa from getting her memory erased by the other Guardians! A Jelsa Fanfition
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Chapter 1.**

I was struggling. Anna kept begging for me to come out, and that she was fine. I didn't believe her.

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

"Anna, I don't want to make it snow in your room! It'll take forever to clean up!" I said. She giggled.

"Elsie, you've gotta learn to have fun no matter the mess! C'mon!" She begged.

"Anna, no." I told her.

"Elsa! Please! Don't be a bummer." The word "bummer" echoed through my mind. I remembered Anna.

_"Elsa, come on! play with me!" She said pounding on the door. "I hardly ever see you anymore! What did _I_ ever do to you?!" She said._

_"Anna! GO AWAY!" I shouted through the door._

_"Fine! Be a bummer!"_

"Anna." I whispered. I fell to the floor shaking. I was afraid of being the same person I was just last year. I had isolated myself from my sister so that she could be safe from my powers. That went on for fifteen years. I never knew what to do. I was alone.

My powers shot out of the palms of my hands and hit Anna in the arm.

"Anna!" I screamed. She grasped her arm and stared at me shocked.

"Elsa..." She whispered.

"Anna! I didn't mean it! I didn't!" I cried. She just looked at me shocked. I ran out of her room and into mine. I shut and locked myself in. I heard running and then a pounding at me door.

"ELSA! Elsa I'm sorry! I'm fine! Please, just come out!" She begged.

"No! Anna, I hurt you!" I cried.

"I'm fine! It's just a cut!" She assured.

"No!" I cried. More ice flew out of my hands and attacked the wall. It quickly moved and froze everything on my room. I sat down in front of my door and buried my face in my knees.

_I am a monster!_ I thought. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't know what to do. I hurt my sister over something that caused me to fear. I cried harder thinking of the night sixteen years ago when I struck Anna in the head.

**ANNA'S P.O.V.**

"Elsa, please. I'm okay! Please come out of there! I know you're scared-" I heard another whooshing noise in her room. I closed my eyes. "But, jest please come out. We can talk! I'm so, so sorry for making you feel bad! I know it was an accident! I really do, but-"

"ANNA GO AWAY, PLEASE!" She begged. I stared down at the floor.

"Elsa-" I whispered.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed. I turned and walked down the halls. I knew exactly where to go for this. But first, I needed Kristoff. I found him lingering in the stables.

"Kristoff, I need to see your family." I told him.

"Why? Oh my god! Your arm! What happened?!" He asked quickly grabbing my arm.

"Elsa. For both reasons." I whispered. Kristoff looked at me shocked.

"Elsa did this to you?" He asked.

"It was an accident and now she's locked herself in her room. I need help." I said. Kristoff grabbed my arm and wrapped it up to stop the bleeding.

"Alright. Hop in." He said pointing at his sleigh. I giggled.

"How 'bout we just ride the horses?" I suggested. Kristoff looked at me.

"No. Not for my lady." He said. I giggled.

"Alrighty then. Take her away, Kris." I giggled. As we rode to the Trolls, Kristoff told me of his adventure back up the North Mountain.

"...And then I found Elsa's castle. It is still being guarded by Marshmallow. Ha! That old bloke thinks Elsa is still there needing to be guarded!" He laughed. I forced a laugh. I could stop thinking of Elsa locking herself in her room again. What if she doesn't ever come out?

"Kris, that's a very nice story, but I think we're there." I said pointing ahead. He told Sven to stop and me dismounted the sleigh.

"Grand Pabbi?" Kristoff asked. A few rocks rolled down and towards us and the stood up.

"What is it Kristoff?" Grand Pabbi asked.

"Elsa. She cut Anna's arm and locked herself in her room. Anna fears she is isolating herself again." Kristoff answered.

"I see. Let me see your arm, child." He said to me. I bent down and unraveled the wrapping covering my cut. "Hmm. Elsa is in fear. She needs protecting." He said.

"Who shall we call?" I asked. "I can summon a few guards-"

"No. Guards will not do. I shall summon a Guardian." He said.

"But, won't he just be the same as a guard?" I asked.

"No." He replied. My eyebrow raised in confusion. "The Guardians have special powers to protect children and those who are in need of great help. There is a great evil in this world, Anna. And it is taking over Elsa's mind. You must leave, quick, and get to the side of your sister! If the Guardian does not hurry, Elsa will be swallowed up by darkness and fear!" He said. I shook at these words. My sister, swallowed up by fear and darkness?

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

My sister left. This is was grateful for. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. I got up from the ground and walked to my frosty bed. My heart pounded in my head.

"I can't believe I hurt Anna again!" I said aloud to myself.

"Ah, Don't worry, Snowflake. She'll be okay. The Trolls took care of her." My eyes widened. I quickly turned around to see a man in a blue frosty hoodie and brown pants sitting criss-cross upon my bed. I screamed and fell off the other side of my bed. Before my head collided with the ground, I felt cold hands on my waist pull me up onto my feet. "Alright there Snowflake?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I replied. "How did you get in here?!" I asked. He walked around and looked at my room.

"Nice place you got here, Snowflake." He said.

"Thanks. Don't change the subject!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright." He said raising his hands in surrender. "I got in here through your open window." He said pointing at it. I stared over at it.

"Oh, right." I said blushing. "W-who are you?" I asked.

"Jack Frost, your personal Guardian." He said with a very low bow. I stared, shocked at what he had just said.

"W-WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Jack Frost. I'm your Guardian." He stated.

"J-Jack Frost?! _The_ Jack Frost?! Oh my lord." I said. I blacked out.

I woke up on my bed.

"Oh thank god it was just a dr-"

"I see you're finally awake Snowflake." A man's voice said from next to me. I turned to see Jack sitting on my bed reading a book.

"Get off my bed!" I shouted. I pushed him off.

"Ouch. Someone's in a mood." He replied.

"You don't just lay on a person's bed while they're asleep!" I shrieked.

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologized.

"What book were you reading anyway?" I asked looking at the book on the ground.

"Jack Frost; A Story." He laughed. "They got nothing right about me. Besides my hair. Other than that..." He reached down and grabbed a stick that curved at the top.

"What's that?" I asked. He stared at the stick.

"My staff." He replied.

"A staff." I repeated.

"Yes. A staff. I use it to frost things over. Watch." He touched the ground with the tip and a beautiful arrangement of frost covered my floor. I looked at it in awe.

"What else can you do?" I asked eagerly.

"This." He cupped his hands and blew into them. Once he opened his hands I gasped. "A frost flower." He handed me the rose. I looked at it.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" I exclaimed. He giggled.

"Not as amazing as your ice structures, I mean wow!" I stared at him.

"Y-you've seen my ice castle?" I asked getting a little uneasy again.

"Y-yea." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Well, I was kinda sent to look after you while you ran away. You couldn't exactly see me because you didn't believe then. But now..." He said. I looked at him. He gave my a wry smile.

"Okay... I'm going to-um..." I looked around trying to find something to do. I reached for the floor and picked up some snow that I made. I formed it into a ball.

"What're gonna do with that Snowflake?" He asked giggling.

"I don't know." I whispered. I stared at it. There was something wrong with it. I dropped it out of shock when the snow turned pitch black. Jack jumped to my side immediately.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" I said. "I was just examining it and then it turned black!" I shrieked.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I can take care of this." He touched his finger to it and brought it back up. "Hmm." He said looking at it closely. He walked to my balcony door and opened it. "Wind! Tell Sandy to come here immediately!" He shouted. He turned back and came to me.

"Y-you talk to the wind?" I asked.

"Yea. It's how I fly and talk to people long distances away." He said. He smiled that wry smile. I blushed and looked down.

"That's-nice?" I said. He laughed.

"Yea. Hey Snowflake, I think you've got company."


	2. Chapter 2

My Heart, Your Home prt 2

**Hey guys! Before I start the next chapter, I just wanted to say, I already got a rude review! **** I don't think you'd like it if I sent you guys a rude review. So if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all. I don't appreciate the rudeness of this review: "Can you not". I'm not going to say who posted it, but I just hope that you know that if you don't want people saying rude things about your story, then don't say anything at all. I'm trying my best to write a good story, and I'm only just beginning. Considering the last chapter was the first, you don't know how the story will continue. So before you start saying ruse things about other peoples' stories, read more of their story before review something bad. Thanks! Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2.**

I got up to see what Jack meant by company. As I stared out the window I saw more Princes, Dukes, and Lords. I sighed.

"I really don't want to go down there." I said. Jack chuckled.

"And why not, my Queen?" He asked.

"It's just that, all these suitors, urgh. I can't sit and listen to another Prince describe why he'd be a good husband for me." I said. "'I'd make the perfect husband/king for you, my Queen, because I have ravishing looks!'" I mimicked. Jack laughed.

"Which one said that, may I ask?" He chuckled.

"The Prince on India." I replied. My face went serious and Jack stopped laughing.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Dead serious." I replied. He looked at me.

"Wow. Sucks to be you." He said turning to leave my room.

"Jack! You can't just _go_!" I said. He chuckled.

"And why not, my Queen?" He asked making a ridiculously low bow that made me giggled.

"I need someone to get rid of them all. And since you're not me—"

"You think I could scare them off for you?" He finished.

"Precisely." I said pointing a finger at him.

"Well, maybe I'll just be annoying." He said.

"Don't. Not to me, anyway." I said.

"Oh, this just makes me want to be more annoying to you." He replied.

"Oh, please don't!" I sighed plopping my back onto my back.

"Nope. I've decided to be annoying." He teased.

"Jack Frost, you wouldn't!" I said glaring at him.

"Yes, I think I will." He said. He turned to my letters and papers lying sprawled on my desk and froze them all.

"Jack!" I yelled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door.

"Go meet your Prince." He said jokingly.

"I won't thanks." I sneered. I jerked my hand out of his and walked down the hall.

My head slid off of my hand and jerked me awake. I stared into the eyes of Jack.

"W-what are you doing here? Have all the men left?" I slurred.

"Yep. You fell asleep." He said grabbing my arm and taking me to my room.

"I'm sorry. I hope that gives them the clue that I don't want a husband right now. I'm twenty-three for Christ's sake!" I shouted. Jack chuckled.

"Snowflake, age doesn't matter when it comes to love." He said. "Once you find the right one, you won't care how old you are. Or he is." He said. I giggled.

"Yea, well, I just hope it isn't soon! I'm tired of suitors. They are so boring! You want to know what one said to me today?" I asked as we sat down on my bed. He rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin on his hands.

"Please, do tell." He chuckled.

"'I shall make the perfect king!' He said. I looked at him bored out of my wits and answered: 'really? What makes you think that?' he stared at me for the longest time and said: 'well, because I'm handsome and you're the most beautiful Queen my eyes have ever laid eyes on!' I forced a laugh and acted flattered, of course. He was really rude. All he wanted to do was brag about how handsome and rich he is! Ha! Like I care about that!" I said throwing my hands out and slapping Jack in the face causing him to fall off the bed.

"AACK!" he yelled.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said looking down at him. He lay there laughing and covering his face.

"I can't believe you just did that." He said gasping for air. I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry! I never intended to hit you!" I said helping him back onto the bed.

"No problem. Don't worry your pretty little head off." He said sitting criss-cross on my bed. He looked deep into my eyes.

"You think I'm pretty?" I said. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Oh, uh, yea. I mean, I guess. Er, no. I mean, what?" He looked at me confused. I giggled.

"Don't worry about it." I said. He gave me his wry smile.

"So Queen, would you like to have a bit of fun? Take some time off of Queen duties?" He asked getting off my bed and bowing. He turned to my papers and scattered them then froze them

"Jack! Those were sorted alphabetica—" He grabbed them and threw them across my desk. "lly." I finished.

"C'mon Elsie, come have some fun! Take your mind off of work and suitors." He said reaching his hand out to grasp mine.

"Alright." I said. I grabbed his hand and a rush of cold went through my body.

"How much do you trust me right now?" He said leading my out onto my balcony.

"I guess I kinda have to right now. I probably have no choice." I said.

"Right you are my Queen." He said grasping my waist in both hands and soaring up into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

My Heart, Your Home prt 3

**Hey guys! Two stories in a row! Yay! I have had a fun time writing books and writing down ideas for my next few chapters and all I'm gonna tell you is that they're pretty epic. I can't wait to get in to the chapters where Pitch Black comes in. Oops! I've said too much! Lol. I get a lot of inspiration for these chapters when I'm listening to Charlie Brown music. I know, I know, stupid comment, but it works! I've thought up of amazing things for Jack and Elsa and Anna and Kristoff to do! Yay! You're going to be shocked by my choice of what happens in chapter ten. Sorry, you're gonna have to wait! Lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3.**

I screamed. I was obviously not used to flying high up in the air. He flew us up into the clouds so that my subjects wouldn't see me flying and holding on to air up in the sky.

"J-Jack, we're so up h-high!" I stuttered. He laughed.

"Get used to it Elsie." He said.

"I like Snowflake better." I told him.

"Is that so?" He asked looking deep into my eyes once more.

"Yea, I mean, Anna calls me Elsie. I don't like it when other people call me that." I stated.

"Hmm. I'll have to call you that more often then." He smirked.

"Jack, I just told you not to!" I shouted.

"Yea, but I also told you I was going to work on annoying you, so…" I started beating his shoulder. He laughed.

"Alright! Alright! I won't call you Elsie! You're my Snowflake." He said. I stared at him in shock.

_His?! I wasn't anybodies! I'm my own self! I don't belong to anyone!_ I though. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Jack quickly made up for what he said.

"Er, I mean, that's what I call you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you mine. I probably made you feel awkward. I apologize, my Queen." He said. I giggled.

"Stop saying 'my Queen' all the time. I'm Elsa. Or Snowflake. Whichever you want to call me." I said. He smiled and dove for the ground. I shoved my fist in my mouth to stop myself from deafening Jack. He chuckled when he saw my hand in my mouth.

"Snowflake, you don't have to do that. It's fine." He reassured.

"I don' wan' to deafen 'ou." I said. He chuckled again.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He said grabbing my fist and dropping it down my side. I smiled as we finally landed on the ground feet first.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere I used to go to for relaxation. The other Guardians were no help to my frustrations with people not believing in me." He replied. I stared at him.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. Is there other people besides me that believe in you?" I asked.

"Oh yea. Ever since we defeated Pitch Black, many children started to believe. The thing is, you didn't believe in me until earlier today." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I started to not believe in you guys because ever since I was isolated from my family, you guys never came back to me. My teeth that I lost were never taken, I never got presents on Christmas from Santa, I never had dreams. I never, ever got an easter egg on Easter after I was isolated. I started to not believe, I started having nightmares." I said. I shook. Jack looked at me. He had sadness in his eyes.

"Snowflake, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Anything." I said staring deep into his ocean orbs.

"Have you been having more nightmares lately?"


	4. Chapter 4

My Heart, You Home prt 4

**Hey everyone, before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say, I'm so happy! I've gotten 5 notifications saying that some people favorited and are following me! And my stories! Yay! Thank you guys for favoriting my story so far! I know I only have three chapters, but hey! Here is another on the same day! Yay! I love writing this story! It's been so much fun! Thanks for your support! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4.**

"Jack, why do you want to know if I've been having nightmares? It's not really your business." I said defensively.

"Elsa, it is my business. Please tell me. I'm your Guardian. I have to know these things. Please tell me." He said leaning in closer to me. I lean my head back to make sure we weren't too close. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"I've just been having dreams of me striking Anna again and this time killing her." I said.

"Snowflake, you need to block those from your mind and not let them scare you! Pitch is going to use them against you to make you weak! He'll swallow you up in darkness and will not spare you! Trust me!" He said. I stared at him. His eyes widened with every word her said.

"O-okay?" I replied.

"No, not okay? It needs to be a solid okay. I need to know you'll do this! I need to know you'll be safe!" He said stepping closer. I backed up.

"Okay, Jack. I'll make sure they won't scare me anymore." I promised.

_What did he mean by "Pitch will use them against me?"_ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't been posting in awhile! I was really busy! Here's chapter 5! (I don't know how soon the other chapters will be uploaded, but be aware.) :)**

**Chapter 5.**

I sat my bedroom thinking about what Jack had said. My bed felt really strange under me. At first i though i was sitting on the black sand again. i looked down and saw it was nothing but fabric. i sighed in confusion. I didn't even know who the Pitch Black guy was. I looked at my mirror. what I saw shocked me. There was a tall figure standing behind me, my bedsheets were black sand and my hair was black. i looked behind me and saw nothing. No tall figure laughing at my stupid facial expression, no black sand, my hair was it's normal platinum. i was being paranoid.

As i sat and thought this through, i heard a thud on my balcony. i walked to it. A smile sketched across my face. i opened the door to see the smiling face of Jack Frost.

"Hia Jack." I said. he leaned against his staff.

"Hello." He replied. i giggled and walked back inside.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"North said there was a strange substance running about Arendelle. I had to find out what it was." He replied. i immediately thought of the black figure standing behind me in my mirror. "Elsa?" He asked. my thoughts must have shown on my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You had a horrible look on your face. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm great, thanks." I said walking over to my desk. I rummaged through my papers as Jack walked over to me.

"There's something wrong. You don't just willingly go over to your desk and start doing 'Queen Duties'." He said. i turned to face him. he squinted his eyes as if to try and read my face.

"You've seen him, haven't you?" He asked. My face went blank.

"No." I slurred. He crossed his arms.

"Snowflake-"

"Jack, everything is fine! Nothing is wrong, i'm perfectly fine!" I snapped. he tried to read me again.

"Elsa what did you see?" He asked. i stared at him trying to keep my face as stern as possible.

"Nothing." I replied. He snorted.

"Yeah, right. I can tell something is bothering you." He said.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" I shouted. I felt my powers pulse through my veins. I accidentally let them out while my eyes were shut and i heard Jack grunt. i opened my eyes with shock. "JACK! OMIGOD! I hurt you! I can't believe i hurt you!" I cried. he sat up from my bed **(He had fallen onto it. sorry i didn't mention it. lol)** and stared at my shaking body on the floor. he reached out a hand and grabbed my elbow. i looked up at him as he pulled me up.

"Look Snowflake, i'm fine! See?" He said putting my hand on his heart. my heart skipped a beat. i could feel his skipping thousands of beats as my hand touched his chest. i quickly withdrew my hand and stared at him. he looked at me with longing. i immediately felt awkward. i stepped back and crossed my arms.

"You should go." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Two stories in one day! Yay! Maybe even more. idk. Thanks for all the kind reviews! I got a couple saying i made a mistake by not making the story a crossover between Rise Of The Guardians and Frozen. I realized that when i had about three chapters published. Sorry for the confusion. :) Anywho, happy reading!**

**Chapter 6.**

I sat at my desk writing letters to the Southern Isles. I never got around to sending it explaining what happened with Hans. The bastard. I stared at my letter reading it through when i felt a cold breeze fill the room. i turned around to see Jack walking through my balcony doors.

"Whatcha doin' Snowflake?" He asked sitting on the corner of the desk. i giggled.

"I'm just writing a letter to the Southern Isles." I replied. He snorted.

"You should be having fun! C'mon Snowflake! Come have some fun!" He said.

"No, Jack. i need to finish this!" I said. he smirked. he grabbed the papers and went out to the balcony. "JACK DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled.

"Woopsies!" He said dropping them. I ran to try and grab some but Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. our faces were so close that i felt his cold breath on my face.

"Jack i can't believe you did that!" I said.

"Ah, c'mon Snowflake. relax." He said.

"I can't relax, Jack! I'm the _Queen!_" I said. he snorted.

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun." He whispered.

"I do have fun." I said.

"Then what do you do for fun?" He asked still whispering while looking deep into my eyes.

"I, well, um..." I thought about it.

"That's what i thought." He said. i glared at him and pursed my lips together. i started to pull away but he gripped tighter on my wrist and pulled me close to him and he pressed our lips together for the very first time.

**TA DA! Jack and Elsa's first kiss! yayzers! Please review and tell me what you think so far! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for all the short chapters... I've just been writing different stories. :P Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 7.**

I pulled away and looked at him shocked. He smirked and grabbed my waist. I looked at him with wide eyes. He kissed me again. i tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. When i finally did, i slapped him in the face.

"JACK FROST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled. he rubbed his right cheek.

"C'mon Snowflake. It wasn't that bad." He said.

"It wasn't 'that bad'?! Jack i can't go around kissing people i don't know that well! it's bad for my reputation as Queen!" I said. he pursed his lips together.

"Do you want to get to know me?" He asked. i stared at him.

"No. I want you to go down and grab my papers and bring them back to me so i can finish that blasted letter to the Southern Isles to let them know what their brother did to my poor sister!" I shouted. He stared at me; his brows furrowed.

"Alright." He said.

And hour later, i was still sitting at my desk writing my letter. it was three pages long so far and i hoped i would be done with it soon. my hand started to cramp. i turned towards the window and saw the sky darkening. i smiled. a storm was coming. i loved storms. they always made me happy. i heard thunder and lightening. then again. but this time, the ground shoot and i heard screaming coming from downstairs. i smelt smoke.

_Did the castle catch on fire?_ i thought.

**Again, sorry for the short chapters. i've been writing more and more stories and working on a new one! It's a new Jelsa Fanfic! Yayzers! Please fav. and review!**


End file.
